


the two walls that separate us

by Merit



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Feelings, Gen, Locked In, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merit/pseuds/Merit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had been stuck in the room for three hours now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the two walls that separate us

"Crane would have tried to kick the door down," Jenny remarked.

Her sister shot her a smile over her shoulder. "And he would have gotten one mighty bruise for it," she said, and then returned to staring at the iron door. It was possibly three inches thick and carved deeply with dark magic. It was also ugly, but Jenny had never known a demon with good interior decorating skills. "I do want to kick that damned door down though," Abbie said.

"Don't we all," Jenny said, leaning back and eyeing their one light source. It flickered. Always promising.

They had been stuck here for three hours. They weren't the only ones using the tunnels under Sleepy Hollow and it had unfortunately led to them being stuck in a small room, the curses on the door keeping them here as much as three inches of iron would have resisted their attempts to free themselves.

"It is old," Jenny offered. "Sumerian maybe. It was made after their collapse though."

Abbie gave her a look, the look she always gave her when Jenny said something that she shouldn't have to know. Something that Abbie never expected Jenny to know.

"I don't suppose it says anything about defeating Moloch?" Abbie said, finally turning away from the door and sitting next to it. She kept one hand on her thigh, ready to pull out her gun in case they had visitors.

Jenny shook her head. "I think it is about a blood sacrifice of a virgin. Very fashionable back then."

"Ha," Abbie snorted. "I guess Tommy Richardson was useful for something."

"Hmm," Jenny hummed noncommittally.

Abbie's head jerked up. "Oh god. You're not a virgin are you?" She looked horrified.

"No," Jenny said, grinning. Seeing Abbie so discomforted was one of her greatest pleasures. "Several years ago I met someone in Jordan. He came from a long line of exorcisers. A line that needed to be continued and well," Jenny shrugged, "I didn't feel it was the right time to settle down."

"So I guess we're both safe then," Abbie said.

"Well from being sacrificed at virgins, yes," Jenny said. "Unless there was a case of mistaken identity."

"That would be our luck," Abbie said.

"We are stuck in a bemagicked cellar deep underground, so I don't think luck is on our side," Jenny said.

"It hasn't been for a while," Abbie said.

Here. Here would be the moment Crane would pop up with something a Founding Father had said or a demon would cry bloody murder. Literally.

Instead there was silence.

The Hessians were sure taking their time. And Jenny had thought Germans were famous for their punctuality.

"Yes," she said, finally. As always the white, white trees popped in her head. The deep feeling of fear and horror sinking deep into her bones. It always lingered, staying when Jenny wanted it gone.

"I was so frightened," Abbie said. "Of everything. Of... him. Of what was happening to us."

That was an old wound inside of Jenny. She had been so angry, so disappointed in her sister. For failing her, for failing her just like everyone else in their life.

She has picked at it for years. It had fueled her training in Zanzibar, sent her fighting in Somalia, rampaging in demon infested Prague.

"I know," she said softly. "You had never lied to me before. But there you were, lying in front of everyone. Saying I was the crazy sister. That I was trouble."

A shadow crossed Abbie's face and she looked down. "I was a stupid teen," she said. "I thought if I just forgot I could go back to before," she swallowed, biting back tears. "We were so young and I made the worst decision."

Jenny nodded. "You fucked up," she said.

"Yeah," Abbie said.

"I suppose it's alright," Jenny said. It felt weird to say that. "I. I won't be able to get over everything," she admitted.

"No," Abbie said, shaking her head.

"But you're a Witness now. Turns out there were harsher punishments in store for you than I could ever come up with," Jenny said and grinned, all teeth. "And I've inflicted a lot of punishments."

Abbie regarded her for several seconds. "You know," she said, "I'm still an officer of the law."

"And?" Jenny said tartly.

"Probably best that you don't tell me exactly what you did," Abbie said. "It wouldn't look good for your guardianship if I had you arrested," she said, smiling.

"With the stuff we've done, I don't know... maybe you would be joining me." 

Their gazes met and then they both burst into laughter.

"This whole thing is so - out there," Abbie said. 

"You get used to it," Jenny said. "It was about the time I beheaded an evil nun I realized that I just had to roll with it."

"An evil nun? You mean they aren't all evil?" Abbie said, quirking a brow at her.

"I've always had suspicious about Sister Margaret," Jenny said. "She was the worst teacher."

Abbie nodded. "The worst."

"And Rome is surprisingly a pit spot for them," Jenny said. "Even with all the protections up, there's always a few that sneak in and try to steal ancient relics."

"You don't hear that in the news," Abbie said.

"Bit hard to explain that a scorch mark is what is left of an evil nun," Jenny said. "They're intense there. Always spraying holy water to see if people react. Of course when water is thrown in your face the general response is to flinch. But when you used to be the   
Inquisition, well," Jenny shrugged. "They haven't moved with the times."

"Noted," Abbie said.

It was warm and easy. It felt like this for a long time. Jenny could get used to this.

They both froze when they heard footsteps and the quiet mutter of German.

"Let's kick their asses," Abbie said, one hand on her gun that the Hessians had foolishly not removed.

Jenny hefted a dagger. She was going to fight with her sister, back to back, against the evil that had taken their innocence.

She was so ready for this.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for trope_bingo for the space "locked in".


End file.
